


Once risen twiced saved

by Usernames_are_hard_lol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Better Than Canon, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernames_are_hard_lol/pseuds/Usernames_are_hard_lol
Summary: This is a fix it fic for ROSW I enjoyed the film for the most part but killing Ben was the worst move so I am correcting that lol. This will be full of fluff, angst and just all together a nice fix. Also my first fic so pls don't be too harsh. But I love helpful criticism
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Rey pulled back, watching Ben's face seeing how he would respond to her impulsive action. For a moment nothing happened, then something she had never seen nor expected. 

He smiled.

It was the kind of smile you see on the couple's faces in the holos only this one was more genuine. She moved to get closer and as she inched Ben winced.

"You're hurt". 

Ben didn't respond. Without any hesitation Rey placed her hands on Ben's chest. Warmth began to flow through her. 

She could feel his injuries, feel his life draining away from him. 

Unwilling to let that happen she took hold of him and with all her strength she envisioned him strong, healthy, and thriving. She saw them side by side. 

Hand in hand in a home surrounded by trees and a beautiful cloudy gray sky. She let this image fill her every thought. 

The more she saw the stronger she could feel him become.

As she began to pull away she looked into his eyes and she saw that same sky. 

"Rey"

He pleaded, with a new determination having seen the same images and wanting nothing than their fruition. 

With his injuries gone and life force stronger than ever before Rey let herself believe the vision she had seen would soon manifest. As she rose to her feet pulling Ben along with her she had one thought.

"Let's go home Ben"

This is just the introduction. The real story will start with the aftermath


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok a little insert for Benny boy

Ben wasn't sure what that entailed. For the majority of his life home had never been something he was accustomed to. 

Growing up on Chandrila they had been in the same home but his parents were hardly ever there and usually never at the same time. 

With his mother traveling for work and his father always off with the wookie his home just included a nanny droid or two. 

But now, looking at her.

At Rey.

He knew that it didn't matter where they were because the longing he has always wanted was here in front of him.

He would go anywhere with her and call it a home. 

As he stood, being pulled and supported by Rey he looked around and their surrounding for the first time since they had won. 

The destruction was catastrophic.

She did this.

Rey, in all her power.

This strong, amazing, beautiful woman had defeated the man who had been torturing his all his life.

She hadn't done this for him. And yet it felt as though everything they did was for one another. 

As he examined the destruction his eyes fell to her, who was also assessing the surroundings. She was covered in dirt while dripping blood and sweat she had never been more beautiful. 

Perhaps now that he has opened himself to Ben once again it is easier to acknowledge whereas he used to try to see past any physical attributes and gaze straight at her power. 

But now, now he was only Ben and she was only Rey.

Rey with her hair, wet with sweat clinging to her face framing it right down to her jawline. 

And her lips, slightly parted still trying to soothe her ragged breathing, how badly he wanted to feel them again. 

Did she want that too? Were her actions something of rejoice that he shouldn't be digging into? Or was there something more?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something warm intertwining with his hand. 

She stood there, pink cheeks rising as she began to pull him out of the darkness towards a place they had only seen in dreams.


	3. 3

Talking about going home and actually going home were two very different things Rey realized shortly after suggesting it.

Home to her was the resistance base they had been docked at for a little under a year. Where Finn and Chewie resided as well as Poe and Rose. Trying to convince Ben to go with her to a place were it was a known fact that everyone hated him was not going to be an easy task. 

And yet she didn’t know where else to go.

She had seen the image in her head and pictured that as home but it didn’t feel right quite yet.

She didn’t feel done with the resistance and everyone there - mostly meaning she missed her family. 

All the talk that Palpatine had done about her newfound family had made her realize just how lucky she had been to find them.To have found BB8 that day on Jakku. 

If she hadn’t have met him that day she never would’ve met Finn or any of the others. She never would’ve gone to Master Skywalker, she never would’ve met Ben. In fact Ben may have never returned to the light. In a way she owed everything to the resistance. 

Now with Leia gone she felt even stronger in her duty to make sure everything was settled before she left to live a life of her own. 

With Ben.

Hopefully. 

She realized she hadn’t even truly known what would happen should he ever return. 

When they had touched hands back when she was on Ahch To she had seen them side by side, surrounded by a blue glow. But just now, when Ben had come to her, they fought side by side, in the glow of Luke and Leia’s sabers. 

Her first vision had been fulfilled.

When her energy was coursing through the both of them minutes ago she saw them yet again. On a cliffside, surrounded by trees and water. Everything she had ever wanted in a home. And nothing like where she came from.

No more would she be surrounded by nothing but sand.

And yet she wasn’t sure if that had been a vision, or simply a dream. 

Did Ben see what she had? Or was he eager to be free of any ties to his past?

She could only hope it was the former. 

Without realizing it she had led them both out the same way she came in not long ago. 

She noticed both of their ships not too far away from another. Deciding that it would probably be easier to fit two people in they both made their way to Luke’s ship. Also she didn’t feel right leaving there. Not in this place.

Neither of them had said a word since they she had voiced her want out loud but now approaching the ship she knew she would have to ask Ben what he wanted. She was afraid of the answer. 

She tried reaching out to him through their bond but it felt so weak. Considering the fact that he had given his life force to her only to have her siphan it right back it was understandable that they both needed a little time to restore what was once there. 

She couldn’t rely on the bond to feel what he wanted

Which meant she had to physically ask him what he wanted to do now.

As she was trying to form the words somehow the only thing that would seem to come out was 

“Ben” she breathed.

He turned to face her as he stopped in his tracks. 

Now with him staring at her it made it even harder to get the words to form.

The way he was looking at her made it seem like he knew exactly what she was trying to say yet couldn’t reach. 

Was the bond stronger on his half? Was she just not versed enough in the ways of the force to know how to reach for him? 

Ben had the faintest of smiles when he finally spoke up, “You’re going to have to navigate seeing as I am technically the enemy.” 

Just that alone was enough to make show her he was willing to go home with her. To her home. At least for now. 

And right now? Now was enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben wasn’t naive.  
He knew what he had done and who he had been.  
He was fully aware that he would not be getting a happy greeting when arriving on base, in fact every blaster pointed in his direction is exactly what he had been expecting.  
He knew Rey had some pull with the members of the resistance but the only ones who truly saw him would be her and his parents. 

The instant their ship landed they were flocked with members, all egear to see their champion. As Rey started to descend down the steps towards her comrades she urged Ben to stay put until she had a chance to explain.

He happily complied. 

Having left the hatch opened after exiting the ship Rey had given him an opportunity to listen in to the conversation and decide for himself when he thought it best to reveal his presence. The only problem was that he couldn’t hear anything over the shouts of joy and congratulations.

Ben tried a different tactic.

Reaching out to her through the force has always been something he had enjoyed. Be it to try and find her whereabouts or to let her know she’s never alone. Only now its become harder.  
Trying to see into her mind felt like trying to fly in a cloud of fog. He could feel her only it felt distant, cold. Almost how it had felt after she had defeated Palpatine  
.  
At least this time he knew she was alive. He knew that his energy was coursing through her veins. She was weak. They both were.  
If this ended in a fight he didn’t know if they would be able to hold their own. Or even if Rey would stand against her friends for him.

He was done fighting. He had been fighting since he was a child. Whether it was a physical altercation with the other children he was training with or the mental battle he had been fighting since the day Snoke, or Palpatine had invaded his mind. 

He wouldn’t make Rey choose between him and her friends. He was willing to answer for his crimes. He could only hope Rey wouldn’t be implicated in any of his actions.  
That is where he would have a problem. He may not want a fight but if they try to blame anything on her he won’t stand for it.

He doesn’t really have a lot of good things going for him and he won’t lose the best part of his life to a petty commander looking for someone to blame. 

Even through the fog he was beginning to feel her more and more. He felt a wave of emotions as she recounted the story of what's happened since they last saw her. He felt her rage, her pain, her worry, and her adrenalyn. Though mostly, he felt her fear. Fear from what had happened - and fear that they wouldn’t accept him. The fear of losing someone else.  
For her sake he hoped these people were everything Rey thought them to be and more. He couldn’t bare to make her say goodbye to anyone else. 

He couldn’t stand the waiting any longer. Whatever was going to happen would happen, there was no stopping that. He slowly began to rise out of the cockpit and descend to the ground below. As he did, he heard the joyous remarks and the stories retelling slowing drift off into silence. As he turned to face them he felt the strongest emotion he had felt from her yet. That of utter, absolute terror. 

In a way he was flattered. Her being this afraid meant she truly cared for him and was worried about the outcome.  
Her fears were not baseless, for the second his eyes met her he felt every blaster in a twenty foot radius trained on him.


	5. 5

Rey didn’t know what she thought would happen by bringing Ben here. Would her friends just see him as Ben and not as Kylo Ren? Would they be able to look past everything he had done and see what she does? 

Of course not.

Granted she hadn’t even began explaining anything to them before Ben decided to make his appearance therefore she wasn’t shocked when every blaster was pointed at him. To them he was still The Supreme Leader of the First Order. Not Ben Solo.

It’s not that she has forgotten everything he’d done as Ren but now, knowing that it had been Palpatine in his mind all this time? It made it a little easier for her to see the pain and damage he had caused. And she knew a lot about pain. She could sympathize. She only hoped that Finn and Poe would give her the chance to explain everything and then maybe they could see things through her eyes.

As she began stepping forward, ready to tell their tale a voice rang out stopping her in her tracks.

“Ben Solo, it’s been quite some time young man” Came the voice of Maz Kanata. “What? No hug?” 

Rey stood in absolute shock. She didn’t dare breathe. It seemed her and Ben were on the same page as he too stood perfectly still, looking paler than usual. 

Without any hesitation Maz walked right up to Ben, through the crowd. While doing so she motioned for everyone to drop their stances, and to Rey’s surprise they did. No one knew what to think. Ben most of all. As she approached him he dropped down to one knee. For one so small Maz certainly commands much respect. 

For what was probably only moments but what felt like hours she just stared into the eyes of the boy she once knew. Ben’s face was trying to be impassive but Rey could tell he was fighting a losing battle. Maz brought both hands to Ben’s face, gently dragging her thumb along where his scar used to be.   
“My boy, Your parents are so glad you’re finally home.”

At this Rey saw Ben’s bottom lip quiver.

She wanted to go to him, to comfort him but she would only feel as though she was intruding.   
She wished she was stronger. She wished she could reach out to him through their bond and reassure him that she was there. She hated feeling so weak. Logically she knew that she had just been through quite an ordeal so it was natural to not be up to full strength but she still hated feeling like this. Like she couldn’t be there for him in this trying moment. All she could do was watch.

As if hearing her thoughts Maz’s head turned to face Rey, she lifted her hand, gesturing for her to come. Rey timidly made her way to where Ben was kneeling beside the ship.   
Maz took Rey’s hand in her own while still keeping hold of Ben’s face.   
“You, dear child, have brought him home. Leia would be eternally grateful. And so am I.”

Rey too dropped down to her level as she began to speak.

“You told me once that the belonging I sought was in front of me. I believe I have found it.”  
Rey was barely able to get the words out without tearing up herself.

No matter how emotional she felt about having Ben here finally she had to remember where they were, and who they were surrounded by. If she wanted the other members of the Resistance to understand who he truly was and to accept him she couldn’t let them thing all of her pleadings had come from a place of seduction. 

She wouldn’t give them any reason not to trust her and her opinions. 

Before she could make a move to rise she could see the crowd parting making way for the two generals. 

Seeing them approaching she only had one though. 

Please be willing to listen.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of all the welcomes he hadn’t been expecting Maz was definitely one of them. She and his mother had been old friends. He remembered meeting her when he was young. He had been utterly fascinated by the glassware she had around her eyes. She would let him zoom them in and out as many times as he’d like. She was a kind woman.   
That hadn’t changed.  
Rey being there for him was amazing and it was more than he ever thought he would have in his life but it was different with Maz. The number of people who had known him as he was before Palpatine dug his hooks in was small. Being held, being accepted by someone who had was an odd feeling to say the least. 

For years he had worn a mask. Whether it had been the physical mask he had built to hide his face from onlookers or the mask of Kylo Ren that he had worn constantly since being pulled into the dark. But now, here he was, with more eyes on him the he helt felt in a long time he was trying, and failing, to wear one yet again.  
He hadn’t even met these people and here he was losing his composure over being spoken to like a friend by one woman. 

Honestly, it might be better if they all completely reject him, that way he won’t lose control of his emotions. 

Rey would kill him for thinking that. 

He could feel her from here. He could feel her unease of the situation. Wanting to be with him yet not wanting to impose. He only wished she could feel him, that he could let her know her impositions were always wanted.

For some reason it seemed as though he could feel her but it didn’t seem like she could feel him. If she could feel him he’s sure she wouldn't have been shy about coming to him. Perhaps seeing as she had to fully recover from quite literally dying he was to be the stronger of the two for a while. With that thought he felt even stronger in his need for this to go well so nothing would more would happen to her. 

She had lived a life devoid of anything for so long, now that he was finally with her, and with her fully he didn’t plan on letting anything rotten touching her ever again.  
He had agreed to come here with know full knowing what that could mean for him, but she had finally found a family and he wasn’t about to stop her for getting everything she had ever dreamt of. He would have to make sacrifices for her.   
If that meant her being with her friends while him being locked in a cage so be it. 

The longer Maz held him the less composure he maintained. It was a relief when her attention divided and she motioned for Rey to join.   
The moment she began moving closer he felt instantaneously better. It was odd, how just having her near was enough to bring comfort.   
It certainly wasn’t something he was used to, and he doesn’t foresee himself ever getting used to it. 

Although, he isn’t complaining. 

He felt Rey squeeze his hand and she looked to Maz, her eyes were glistening as she spoke to Maz,  
“You told me once that the belonging I sought was in front of me. I believe I have found it.”

Hearing this Ben focused all of his attention on Rey. This girl, who had had no one for so long believed that she had found herself in him? Him, a disaster of a man. Someone who had made every wrong choice since he was young. Someone who had repeatedly made horrible decisions and yet she saw a future with him. 

This, in a way, he knew. They had shared a vision while on Exagol, it had showed them together on a world neither of them had been to and yet it had already felt like home. He knew she had wanted it just as much as he did but hearing her say out loud that she wanted a future with him was something else entirely. 

As quickly as Rey had come to him she began to pull away. He looked in the direction she was facing and he was met with the faces of the Stormtrooper defect and the pilot he had once interrogated.

He had a bad feeling about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry if this is a terrible chapter! I suck at filler things so I am very sorry!!! Also it feels rushed I know please don't hate me. This is still so new to me and I'm learning as I go. Feedback is welcome guys I love hearing from you, It honestly makes my heart burst

Ben being taken away happened in a flash. 

One moment she had been standing by his side and the next thing she knew four troops had surrounded them and were pinning his arms behind his back dragging him away to an unknown location.

Her vision was red.

She hadn’t even been given the chance to speak on his behalf and they had already locked him up like an animal.   
She tried following in his direction but she was stopped by Finn who grabbed her by her arm and began pulling her in the direction of his and Poe’s quarters. 

She let herself be pulled - knowing that they needed an explanation and not trusting herself to not just instantly go free Ben if she were free of Finn’s grasp. 

Once they were in private the question came at her like rapid fire, so many she could only hear the two voices starting to blend together until they just became a background noise she found herself trying to use to help her focus in on Ben through their bond. Maybe the white noise would help her know he was okay so that she would feel more at peace and could begin her story.

No such luck.

She could hardly feel him. It’s like he was there but everything was blurry. She could see him but he was coated in a glass film. 

It looks like she’ll have to do this without any reassurance.

By the time she was finally able to get Finn and Poe to stop berating her with questions it was nearing dusk outside. As calmly as she could she began the recount of everything that had happened on Exagol.   
She considered telling them everything. About her bond with Ben and how she had felt the conflict in him for quite some time now. She decided against it. Not wanting to chance that they would see it as some sort of trick played by him to make her susceptible. 

And so she told them almost everything.

And they listened.

At least she thought they did. 

Poe told her that they would need time to decide how to handle everything. She supposed she could give them that. It hurts her that Ben will be kept away for tonight but she’s sure that by this time tomorrow he would be by her side once more.

After all, he was a hero to her and her cause.   
If they couldn’t see him for who he is now, she fears they could be blind.


End file.
